DESCRIPTION (Applicant's Abstract): This Center core will provide structure, direction, and standards for the rapidly emerging study of intergenerational dynamics in human development. The dual aims of this core are (1) to assist local Center researchers in the conduct of intergenerational research and (2) facilitate intergenerational behavioral investigation of behavior. The specific aims of this core are to: 1. Serve as a resource for Center projects. This aim includes providing assistance in the selection of measures, offering consultation in the modification of research designs so they yield intergenerational information and helping in the analysis of intergenerational information. 2. Construct a core intergenerational battery. Develop a core battery of intergenerational measures that can be employed across all relevant Center projects. Such a core battery could be incorporated into diverse samples and would promote comparisons, replication, and extensions of basic findings. 3. Form a working consortium of intergenerational researcher. The consortium would include but not be limited to Center researchers, who would meet periodically in workshops each year to focus on methodological, analysis, and theoretical issues of common concern. In addition, the consortium could facilitate the sharing of common instruments and measurement strategies that could be incorporated into ongoing intergenerational investigations. 4. Promote collaborative analyses. Conduct, with the intergenerational consortium, some collaborative analyses on available data on issues of significant theoretical and social importance (e.g., cycles of violence, poverty, education achievement; grandparent-grandchild interchanges and bidirectional influences; cultural variations by the analysis of significant issues in different ecologies (regional, socioeconomic). 5. Stimulate theoretical refinements. Define and refine conceptual models of intergenerational influence and change that incorporate information available from parallel studies in the Center (e.g., the intergenerational analysis of elderly African-American twin pairs, the use of comparative designs of animals and humans). 6. Specify relations to prevention models. Explicitly specify the linkages between intergenerational research and implications for prevention or intervention with youth. This would involve, for example, the specification of intergenerational windows of change and malleability that an be used to guide the design of innovative preventive interventions. 7. Publication and dissemination. Prepare collaborative papers and a joint volume, and on the issues, methods, and finds that emerge from modern intergenerational study.